Talk:Shadow Meld
Who made these descriptions... obviously aint right seeing how recall does the exact same thing Vojnik 16:34, 21 September 2006 (CDT) : You can look up who made the description.. This is however all the information Anet has given us about the skill, and the difference between this and recall is that you start out with a shadow step with this skill. -- Ifer (t/ ) 16:50, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Recall shadowsteps you to target ally and then back to your original position when you end it? Are you sure? It must be working backwards for me then. (T/ ) 16:52, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Well recall you cast it then when its removed you go back and this is the oppisite...and elite so is it really worth it? apparently AoD is but i still dont like that skill ::Well, since this is maintained on you instead of the ally it won't immediately end when out of radar range. It could be used as a quick way back to base in GvG to deal with a solo-gank. I'm sure there are other more creative ways to use it, though. --Wil 20:07, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::Flagrunning?--Spawn 13:12, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I think its power lies in its ability to create an anchor without an enemy presence as a starter. For example, you could step to the Longbows in Aspenwood from beside them, then screw off to hunt amber runners with the knowledge that anyone who gets past you is in for a nasty surprise when they reach that mine. Or in any other situation where you can set up an anchor and hide in radar range but out of sight, and then step to attackers and unload a massive combo. Kessel 07:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Sounds safer than AoD, at least for those who misuse AoD... :So, you could technically cast this somewhere safe, then run to a fight, Shadow Walk into the fight to unleash a combo, then drop this to escape. then when Shadow Walk ends be back at the fight w/o the run.... sounds fun. --Midnight08 08:18, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Sassies startling monks in new and exciting ways. Bah. --Wil 16:25, 29 September 2006 (CDT) So what happens if the targeted ally dies/is dead, will you stay, or teleport out? And can you target spirits? --Crazytreeboy 00:45, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :The enchantment is on yourself, not other ally. So I would think you would stay. Not sure about the spirits, doubt it. ::Actually, spirits and not hostile minions are allies. So, it should work. --Wil 15:27, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Best. Flag. Running. Skill. Ever. Throw it on the Guild Lord, dash/djinn's haste up to the flag stand, shadowstep most of the way back, re-step to the GL, repeat. Cuts about 1/2 to 1/3 the trip out of flag running. And all in 2 skills, although one is elite. Very nice and more controlled than AoD. Kamahl the Fist 16:21, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::Wouldnt Shadow of Haste be better for getting up to the stand itself? Ubermancer 20:38, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::Possibly, but that requires investment into shadow arts. A simple shadow meld / dash could be applied to any class, although it would take up their elite slot which is an obvious downside. Personally I combine shadow walk in just to use dash to cancel it and keep up the assassin's shadowstepping to foes ability, so you can catch overextenders and kiters easily. Kamahl the Fist 09:47, 10 December 2006 (CST) Possible Exploit Since When you shadow step your character moves directly towars a point then stops when either it reaches the point or reaches the limit for shadow step. The thing is That If you use this skill at one place then walk around an otherwise inacessible area then remove it at a point where the Shadow step ends in the inacessible area, you can get into places that are otherwise inacessible... ~ Zero rogue x 23:46, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :People have done things like this with controlable henchmen (during nightfall preview) and Return. You still have to answer to the restrictions of Shadow Steping though. (T/ ) 00:39, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, However now with this skill you can jump into an area thats Explorable however cannot be explored in the current zone. ~ Zero rogue x 04:45, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::Um, I think you're confused. This skill Shadow Steps, it doesn't Teleport. Learn the difference --Curse You 23:53, 23 October 2006 (CDT) I really see no good use for this elite. Van Wark 01:57, 12 February 2007 (CST) :It's AoD, but on an ally instead of an ememy. So you can also keep it up, without needing to run into combat to do it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.9.153.112 ( ) 22:16, 17 March 2007. ::i use a combo that doesn't require an elite... this one is pretty useful to get outta fight without having to spend 10 energy right before battle as with AoD. - Y0_ich_halt 18:12, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Comment about flag running dont looks so bad at first sight, but few seconds later it made me laught. I just imagine runner face after enchantment removal while he is few steps from flag stand 5 seconds before enemy morale boost :) Blueberry :a supporting monk with sb would be a solution... and overkill. - Y0_ich_halt 10:46, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :When Shadow of Haste was at its best, using wild blow on the runner was fun :p — Skuld 10:48, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Lol at skuld Caramel Ni 16:28, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Kinda lame This skill is basically recall only not as good and in elite form. :the advantage is the reversal of the step. recall steps you back to the target ally, where as this skill steps twice, once at casting to the target ally, and once at release back to the casting point --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:30, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::This skill is incredibly underrated. But understandably so. The trick is to work on your control config and make hotkeys to targeting party members. Making a hot key to always target the 8th team member (usually the monk in organized groups) and putting it next to whatever key Shadow Meld is. For me if I put Shadow Meld in slot 7 (rez being in slot 8) slot 7 is F on keyboard (custom keys ftw). After my spike I hit V (which I set up to be target party member #8) and F. BAM! I'm in the back lines. When my skills are recharged I cancel the sustained enchant and I am back in the fight. With its fast recharge it should be ready again by the time you need to use it again. Just my 2 cents--Zev 22:19, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::you're describing AoD reversed. which, in fact, is this skill. - Y0_ich_halt 07:56, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Frontline/Backline Mobility is great, but is it worth an elite? M s4 09:48, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::imo no. there are still way better choices for elite. - Y0_ich_halt 12:13, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Frontline/backline jumping with this at least means you can't have your attack broken with enchanement removal, but on the other hand, if you're injured and want to retreat, an enechantment removal skill can put you right in harm's way. Plus, there's always shadow walk for a non-elite 2-step. Trivia How can you tell those assassins are wearing Vabbian armor? since you can barely see their silhouettes/shadows, isn't that a bit of a stretch? --MagickElf666 05:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) You need glasses and a good look at the glovesWormtongue Gr 11:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Unique? just tested and found that this skill allows you to return to location over 2 compasses away, i check using flaged heros to mark distance DO NOT change note on main page unless you test and find otherwise yourself Question, why was my note removed? Noted, shadow stepping page reflects that